


暗里着迷

by lolisnake



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolisnake/pseuds/lolisnake
Summary: 微量獒团提及未成年人边缘性行为伪装炮友





	暗里着迷

**Author's Note:**

> 微量獒团提及  
> 未成年人边缘性行为  
> 伪装炮友

暗里着迷by snake

 

1  
樊振东窝在床上，抱着Pad看一技术视频，他雨哥还在冲澡，灯没关呢他也睡不着，刚想着等周雨洗好让他顺手关灯，那边水声就停了。  
周雨踩着拖鞋擦着头发出来，樊振东头都没抬，说了声雨哥你一会关个灯，就把视频关了Pad往枕头边一放准备酝酿睡意。  
他听见周雨应了一声，随即眼前就是一片黑暗。  
“雨哥你不用这么急，头发擦干了……”  
后面的话被噎回嗓子里，他本来是想告诉周雨擦干头发拾掇好了再关灯，又不差这一会儿。结果他雨哥啪地按了开关过来，顶着一头水

气掀开毯子推他：“往里点儿？”  
樊振东从善如流，揽着周雨腰身就把人抱到怀里。周雨洗完澡只穿了条运动短裤，两人上半身都是裸着，皮肉贴到一起樊振东就习惯性

往周雨屁股上摸了一把。  
卧槽这手感不对啊……  
——樊振东又来回揉了一把，确实是就没摸到内裤边儿。  
“……雨哥你，挺要的啊。”  
他觉着自己的血都往身下那个地方去，还是先伺候着周雨，蹭着耳垂儿伸舌头舔，小心地拿捏着语气分寸调了个情，把手伸进他雨哥的

短裤里。  
灯关了屋里太黑，樊振东看不清周雨，也不知道他耳朵脖子红了没有，只有手里那根东西，又热又硬的蹭。

他们第一次“算是”失控的时候，樊振东距离成年还差着点儿。  
有天他撒娇赖着周雨一起睡，那时候两人还经常真正纯洁的就盖被睡个觉，第二天早晨他醒了周雨还没，闹钟也还没响，樊振东刚想着

那就再赖会儿床，然后他就彻底清醒了。  
自己内裤湿黏一片，不用想都知道怎么回事，梦遗。

要只是这样还好，问题是现在他一条胳膊搂着周雨腰，再往下两个人都挨一起，以前躺一起睡是睡过，可没出这种岔子。  
樊振东想着得去洗一下，又怕真给弄周雨身上，一咬牙轻轻爬起来揭了个被角正要偷着看看，周雨醒了。  
周雨揉眼睛问胖儿你醒啦，怎么了你这脸色儿差的，做噩梦啊。  
樊振东想哭，这他妈让我咋说啊，说我遗精还可能整你身上了？？？

事实往往是怕什么来什么，樊振东瞅着周雨小腹上一块半透明的湿迹，有的地方都快凝了，整个人从脸一直红到脖子根而且眼瞅着还要

往下红，他雨哥倒是没恼，抄了纸巾拽两张擦掉那点液体，笑着逗他：“别臊了，还怕雨哥能嫌恶你？没事啊没事，胖儿你这做的不是

噩梦是春梦啊。”  
樊振东扭手指，窘的也不知道能说什么就蹦出来一句大实话：“我没做梦啊一觉睡到天亮……”  
周雨团了纸巾下床扔掉，又走回来伸手揉揉他睡炸了的头毛，弯着腰笑。  
“真没事儿，胖你这就是憋几天没撸闹的，以后别总攒着，省的大早晨起来洗床单洗内裤。”  
还低着头不好意思抬起来的樊振东，视野里只有他雨哥的内裤，还有两条大长腿。  
大约是看平时小大人一样的樊振东难得囧成这样，周雨觉得没逗够本儿，又添了一句。  
“没做梦就好，不然你抱着我睡，还做春梦想别人，雨哥也太伤心了。”  
樊振东捂着下半身就往浴室里跑。  
“……雨哥我我我先去洗澡！”

 

2  
当时樊振东把一切归结为周雨说的憋久了没撸，至于看着他雨哥的大腿就又勃起了这种事，也就被他自己这么糊弄过去了。  
谁让周雨的腿那么好看呢是吧，再说，周雨都没当回事儿，自己真当事儿了俩人不就尴尬了么。  
至少樊振东当时是这么说服自己的。

周雨是真没当回事儿吧。  
至少当时的樊振东真看不出来他有什么异样。

 

这会儿樊振东一手搂着周雨，另一只手里握着他俩的东西，并在一起揉搓撸动，顶端渗出的清液混在一起，又被手指抹开，渐渐起了水

声。  
他半伏在周雨身上，手指磨蹭柱头前端的小孔，周雨爽的就差那么一点儿，抬起一双胳膊在樊振东颈后缠得更紧还挠了一把，腰臀忍不

住的往上挺，却被压住了，湿润吐息钻进耳朵里。  
雨哥你，你轻点儿…别急。

说着下面又换了花样的给他撸，指腹追着冠状沟最敏感的地方来回摸，撸了这么多回两个人都知道对方喜欢碰哪儿，快感一波一波打过

来丝毫不停，最后樊振东瞅着周雨要到了，趁他恍惚时候低头含住一边乳尖舔吸，手下来回使劲动了几下，周雨就绷紧身子射在他手里

。  
他也没擦手，带着一手心的白液接着给自己撸，嘴里依旧舔着那颗肉粒不肯放，直到也释放出来。

周雨这会儿似乎是从高潮里回过神，翻身下床又进浴室冲了一下，出来之后径直回到自己床上，安安稳稳裹起毯子躺好。  
这是没打算和他搂着睡。  
樊振东想着，也去迅速洗了个澡，身上手上那些湿漉漉的汗液体液被水迅速冲走，他扭头去看镜子里的后背，周雨那一下挠得不重，没

有任何痕迹。  
其实重一点也没关系的雨哥，抓破了也没关系，他如此想。

 

他们第二次是真的失控。  
又是同床睡了一觉，这回睡硬了的那个是周雨。  
他那天喝了酒有点高，半夜欲望来了迷糊着就把下身往樊振东腿上蹭，小孩儿被蹭醒了，拍拍他雨哥的脸想把人叫醒。  
周雨只是抬抬眼皮，睡眼惺忪迷迷瞪瞪瞅了他一眼，趁着没拉好的窗帘透过来的满月光。  
樊振东鬼使神差直接上手伸进裤子里给他撸，周雨还没完全醒，快感一来就低低哼出了声，变本加厉地往人怀里钻，蹭掉内裤挤进樊振

东腿缝，只知道搂着小胖儿一身软肉舒服得很。

后来网上粉丝都刷周雨一眼万年。  
樊振东心说哪儿到哪儿啊，月光下周雨那一抬眼何止万年。  
让他形容他也说不好，就知道想让他雨哥舒服，想看他眼尾泛红听他被欲望逼得呻吟。他也真的这么做了，一手环着雨哥的腰一手给他

打手枪，周雨在他怀里颤抖磨蹭低声哼哼最后白液糊在两人腹间一片狼籍。  
樊振东心都快跳出来，他一低头就能吻到周雨，他还没试过接吻，就已经给周雨撸了一发，还射在周雨身上过，四舍五入差不多也算打

了一炮。

可心里有个声音告诉他：还差得远呢。  
你是真的想操他，想他再拿那眼神看你一眼。  
樊振东只能承认那声音说得对，因为他也硬了。  
可是当时他不敢吻下去，更不敢再进一步。

爽完以后周雨非常实诚地打着小呼噜睡大觉，留下樊振东自己纠结失眠到天亮，第二天醒来脸上挂着俩黑眼圈。  
然而周雨好像依旧没当回事儿，对夜里刚给他撸爽了的樊振东一如过去该怎么样还怎么样，鉴于周雨那天喝大了，樊振东连周雨是不是

记得俩人这档子事都不敢确定。  
万一对于周雨来说，那只是酒后一场迷梦呢。  
他又没法问，问啥啊，雨哥我那天给你撸得怎么样啊我手活儿好吗爽吗还想再来一发吗？  
这念头一起樊振东就打了个寒颤，太可怕了，周雨一定会暴打自己一顿然后再也不理自己了那可怎么办。

所以不能说，坚决不能说，嗯。

少年小胖之烦恼。  
然后他就因为训练时候走神儿太久被罚了两次万。  
哦在跑万面前，烦恼算个屁。

樊振东决定把自己对周雨的感情波动给冷处理一下，他觉得这说的好听点大约是自己迟到的中二期躁动终于来了，说不好听就是发春。  
他照常训练，照常吃饭睡觉，休息日照常和队友出去玩儿。  
有时候有周雨，有时候没有周雨。  
有和没有似乎也没什么区别。  
于是很快就回到正轨，那一点悸动就好像他们打坏的球和胶皮一样，被扫进垃圾桶里。  
可是还没两天，KTV有人喊着玩国王游戏，周雨中招，笑嘻嘻地凑过来就亲了他一口。

 

3

亲的是脸，一触即离，他们没玩到公然亲嘴儿那么high。  
可即使周雨只是蜻蜓点水一样啾了下他的面颊，樊振东就瞬间红了脸。  
理所当然被起哄和嘲笑了。  
“耳朵都红了！”  
“周雨你还真下嘴啊看把小胖吓的。”  
“就是，借个位得了呗。”  
七嘴八舌和口哨声里，程靖淇抓到了重点。  
“那啥，胖儿还没谈过呢吧。”  
他憋着笑去搂樊振东的肩膀：“你们也别笑话人一处男了，多不厚道啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~”

“程靖淇我干死你！”  
樊振东没抓住他，程靖淇反射弧极快地跑了，包厢里回荡着爆笑，还夹着一句程靖淇的挑衅：“会干吗你？有本事来啊淇哥给你开苞儿

！”

这他妈都什么跟什么。  
樊振东刚要蹦出去揍人，周雨已经一把圈过他肩膀，把小胖子扣进怀里顺毛安抚。  
“行了行了都翻篇儿啊翻篇儿，胖儿还小呢别逗他，刚才是我欠考虑了。”  
周雨说着就又开了两瓶纯生，递他一瓶。  
“算我赔罪，那啥，东哥，赏个脸呗？”

周雨笑眼弯弯地看着他，樊振东接了酒瓶子，尽力让自己看上去平静下来：“没事儿我…我就是吓了一跳。”  
程靖淇显然还没打算放过他：“周雨你确实得赔罪，这要刚才被你亲嘴上，咱小胖子初吻可就没了。”  
“我知道他那是初吻啊我有分寸……嗨呀反正是我不对，不说了不说了。”  
周雨抬手就干了多半瓶儿，他酒量不是很好，诚意蛮大了。

樊振东脸上摆出一个很乖的笑容，也拎着瓶子狠狠灌了一大口，心里却在冷笑。  
是啊我还小呢。  
周雨，前几天我刚给你撸过，那时候怎么不说欠考虑了？

他装做若无其事地瞄了眼周雨细窄腰胯，手里似乎还留着那些美好线条和细致皮肤的触感，现在都被包裹在宽大的五分裤里，难见天日

。  
一颗心已是转过百般念头，仿佛直往下坠。  
有分寸所以只亲了脸，那如果没分寸呢？在自己没进队之前呢？  
那些自己不知道的、未曾一同经历的日子里。  
他们也有玩high了的时候吗？  
周雨……  
亲吻过别人吗？  
喝醉了的话，也会那样缠着别人纾解欲望吗？

他不敢再想了。

“哎我说你们谁有门路的，给胖儿介绍个妞呗，反正现在也不算早恋了。”  
是林高远。  
樊振东猛地回神：“不不不用……我得先打球，不谈恋爱。”  
他沉浸在刚才的情绪里太深，也就没注意到，旁边的周雨听到这句话就僵硬了那么两秒钟。  
或许两秒钟都不到，稍纵即逝。

 

樊振东从浴室出来的时候，周雨已经睡着了，嘴唇微张呼吸绵长。  
他盯着看了一会儿，关灯轻手轻脚爬到周雨身边，看人仍未醒，俯身轻轻吻过那微张的柔软唇瓣。  
蜻蜓点水，一触即离。  
心如擂鼓。

樊振东承认他是抱着那么点儿周雨又喝酒了他想万一有机会再揩点儿油的不正当心态，爬了雨哥的床。  
可万万没想到，自己是被揩油的那个。  
后半夜他被一种熟悉又陌生的欲望唤醒。

周雨握着他胯下那根，手指捋开包皮指腹按着龟头马眼碾揉。  
小孩儿哪儿经历过这个，平时自慰也只是自己匆匆发泄。  
全身的血都往下走，硬得要爆炸。

他低促喘息，逼自己一动不动，问出一句：“……雨哥？”  
“胖儿你太硬了硌得难受，别急啊哥帮你…撸出来就好了。”  
周雨一脸没睡够的倦意，听这话人却是清醒的。  
另一条手臂揽住后背，周雨把他拢进怀里，还打了个哈欠。  
“上次不跟你说了嘛别攒着别攒着……”

樊振东来不及多想，巨大的快感和喜悦已经快将他吞没。  
他挺动腰身，迎合周雨的动作，又伸手去剥周雨的内裤。  
“那雨哥我，我也帮你弄。”  
周雨没有拒绝他。  
那里也已经半勃，他有样学样，掌心包住饱满的龟头揉弄，没几下就直挺挺抵住他手心，前列腺液吐出来，沾得一片黏滑。

两人下身越发贴近，四条腿交缠一起不住磨蹭，借此获得更多快感，气氛越来越迷乱，樊振东想射却总是差些什么，欲望催逼之下求他

雨哥再快一点。  
周雨伸手覆住樊振东肉乎乎的胸口，抓捏几下就拈着硬涨的奶尖儿捻弄。  
“胖儿你奶头也硬了，舒服么？”  
樊振东又羞又急，撒娇一样拱在周雨怀里。  
“舒服嗯……雨哥你再给我摸摸~”

他挺着胸，把奶尖儿往周雨手里送，手上握着周雨的阴茎，和自己的凑在一块，动得越发没个章法，撒娇也带上委屈。  
“我想射……”  
“雨哥、周雨，帮我弄出来，鸡巴难受……”  
周雨圈起手指拿虎口捋他冠状沟，上面也没停的捻乳头，两处敏感都被伺候得舒爽，樊振东很快就到了高潮，他已经什么都顾不得了，

只是搂着周雨像是真正做爱一样挺动下体，阴茎夹在两人之间跳动，浓白精液甚至溅到了周雨脸上。

4  
樊振东是给伺候好了，自己还硬着呢。  
周雨握着小胖儿的手，带着他往能让自己舒服的套路上走。  
樊振东学的也快，照着周雨刚才的样子，伸手去摸他胸口，不同于自己身上包覆的一层柔软脂肪，周雨瘦归瘦，胸肌可是漂亮得很。  
他把手按在雨哥左边胸上，着迷一样抚摸，手心底下肌肉紧实，能感到心跳，砰砰砰砰，又快又有力，奶头也是硬的，磨在手心里又舒

服又搔得他心痒。  
樊振东之前从来都不知道，胸前这么小的两点儿也能这么敏感这么好摸，他喜欢周雨给他摸，这会儿手上也捻着周雨的奶尖儿舍不得放

，加了些力气揉着压着，就听到周雨喉咙里低低“嗯——“了一声。  
是舒服的，他听得出来。

周雨撸动下身的动作越来越快，射出来之后拿湿巾给两人清理了一下。  
这是他们第一次清醒着面对彼此的欲望。  
樊振东有点不敢看周雨，周雨却坦然，搂着小胖子又躺下。  
“好啦，睡觉。”  
他忐忑地出声：“雨哥……？”却不知道自己要问什么。  
周雨只是拍了拍他的后背，径自闭上眼睛。  
“别多想，睡吧。”

他被圈在雨哥怀里，空气中还能闻到两人精液的味儿，刚才那场胡天胡地并不是春梦。  
可是周雨爽完了跟他说，别多想。  
樊振东只觉得体内那些还没完全平复的燥热和激动，很快就凉了下去。  
只是……欲望来了互相解决一下。  
周雨显然不可能这么快就睡着，却还是毫无防备地搂着他，闭着眼睛酝酿睡意，是再往前凑一凑就可以接吻的距离。  
他想起昨晚偷的那个吻，那双唇柔软湿润，如果真的含着咬着吻进去，会是什么味儿。  
他想试试，天知道那会儿他是怎么能控制自己碰上去就迅速移开的，可是樊振东不知道周雨会不会愿意和他试试。

他们已经这样那样过了，周雨还大大咧咧地和他同床共枕。  
樊振东觉得自己心里那声冷笑又探出头来，周雨你是真不怕被我操么。  
瞬间又低落，周雨根本就想不到自己这么龌龊吧。  
他伸手轻轻抱住周雨赤裸腰身，也闭上眼睛让自己入睡。  
心里换了个声音，对自己说，就这样不多想，可能、应该、是不是、也挺好的？

确实挺好的。  
樊振东和周雨还是好队友、好兄弟，一起训练一起去食堂和大家一起出去玩，有时候也会单独行动，就像之前他们经历过的那些日子一

样。  
他们没有再交流过那一晚发生的事情，却在这件事情上迅速达成了不需要交流的默契。  
就像握着球拍站在球台同侧，一个眼神就知道下一个球你要怎么发我要怎么接。  
他们开始寻找机会，只要一个看似寻常的小动作，就知道对方是不是需要自己。  
然后等到晚上，避开其他人的视线，床上或是浴室里，赤裸肢体交缠，彼此抚慰。  
夜色沉沉，包容着他们所有隐秘的放肆和快乐。

一开始樊振东要的多些，他开了这个头就有点不可收拾，初尝情欲的身体食髓知味，年轻敏感又精力充沛，隔三差五总是缠着周雨要摸

要弄。  
周雨受不住小胖儿撒娇也看不得孩子委屈憋的难受，心一软就由着他搞，再说自己也是血气方刚的岁数也有需求，被抓着命根子撩拨还

能心如止水，那还是不是男人。  
再说这种事情，两个人搞总比自己解决来的舒服。

只是谁也没踏出最后一步。  
樊振东规规矩矩给周雨做手活儿，倒是也会往周雨屁股大腿上摸，可一根手指头都没往股缝里伸过。  
周雨也不敢主动的带着人搞全套。  
最过分也就是有那么一次，樊振东压着周雨要舔奶头，又含又咬糊了他一胸的口水也不肯放，手里揉着一颗嘴里吸着另一颗，舌尖儿顶

着奶尖儿舔，阴茎硬了就挤进他腿缝里前后抽送最后全射在周雨大腿上。  
小胖子一冷静下来就跟周雨道歉，说是自己玩过火了雨哥别生气别不理我，周雨想我没生气啊。  
当初带着小孩儿玩性爱游戏的是自己，怕没有个好结局怕小孩儿不想谈恋爱就骗他暗示他只是互帮互助满足欲望的人也是自己，所以有

什么理由生气呢。  
再说樊振东技术上无师自通突飞猛进搞的他也很爽，更没理由生气了。

他们也没试过接吻，这也像是两人间另一个不成文的约定，他们吻过对方的身体却仅限脖子以下，还都默契地不留痕迹。至于为什么不

是脖子以上，周雨是怕意乱情迷时候若是亲个脸啊耳朵啊什么的，难保能忍得住不去吻樊振东的唇。  
他怕藏不住自己的心。

 

5

事情一旦形成平衡就顺理成章地延续，日子像水一样哗哗哗流走，樊振东的球涨得飞快简直像是坐了火箭，竞技体育的世界里

谁牛逼谁是爹，地位越高责任越重，小胖子那份少年老成越发老成起来，身后拥趸也越来越多。  
周雨一边为他高兴，一边自己却在经历瓶颈和低谷，这条荆棘满布的路已经一点一点在他眼前关闭了通往至高殿堂的大门，再

剜心刻骨的痛也只能自己碾碎踩在脚下，碾不碎的就嵌进身体里，再带着疼痛往前走。  
最初的那份新鲜和冲动褪去，樊振东已经不是那个没几天就要缠着他发泄的男孩，那点事做熟惯了也就成为一种模式化，如今

倒经常是周雨更主动。  
长夜漫漫，有人慰藉取暖，总比自己舔舐伤口要好些。

而且周雨隐约也知道，樊振东是明白他那些莫名其妙的脾气的，也肯包容他。  
有时候他不像个哥哥，急躁冒失耍性子，樊振东倒并不生气，他总有办法给周雨安抚下来，幸好周雨自己也不是个特别钻牛角尖

的人，脾气一过也就好了，笑嘻嘻地掐樊振东的软肚皮。  
小胖小胖你怎么还是不长腹肌。  
樊振东委屈，我也不想这么多肉啊可是肉他不听我的话，又羡慕地去掀周雨T恤，雨哥你身材真好。  
然后摸着摸着那手就顺着腹肌摸到下面去了，完事之后周雨问樊振东你这都哪儿学的啊手活越来越好了，樊振东笑出个大小眼

，一脸纯洁天真地回答也不是怎么学的，就，我得让雨哥舒服嘛不是。  
周雨没话可说，小胖子不是那种光顾自己爽的人，在这档子事上怎么伺候他的他一直都清楚，虽然只停留在手活儿顶多也就是

个腿交，两个人也总能尽兴，不然他也不能这么久了还舍不得把这种畸形关系断掉。

樊振东赶在成年之前拿了第二个团体冠，正是少年春风得意，生日会上理所当然被灌了个醉醺醺。  
散席之后谁也弄不动他，扛回去太费力，几个人想了想说那干脆甭回去了，跟上面请示了下就在酒店开了房间，一群损友们喊着

谁养的儿子谁伺候，把周雨也给扔进去，毫无良心地转身找地方续摊儿去也。  
周雨看看躺着床上打呼噜的樊振东，心说还好自己没喝多少。  
他把樊振东满是烤肉味儿和酒气的衣服裤子都扒了交给洗衣服务，鞋子踢到床下去，给盖条毯子，自己进浴室迅速冲了个澡，绞

着热毛巾出来想给樊振东揩把脸，就看见刚还睡得天昏地暗的小孩儿直愣愣坐在床上。

听见门响，樊振东扭头，还是直愣愣地看过来。  
人是醒的，但看上去应该还没清醒。  
周雨过去把热毛巾糊了他一脸，按着迷迷糊糊的小孩擦了一通，刚站起来要把毛巾挂回去，手被樊振东拉住了。  
他回头，樊振东顶着一张被酒精和热水熏红了的大脸冲他傻乐。  
“我十八岁啦~祝我生日快乐！”

小孩儿本来皮肤就白嫩，透着红晕更好看了，周雨习惯性去揉他的脸。  
“是呀是呀，祝你生日快乐~”  
席间已经说了好多次，但谁会吝啬多说几次呢。  
樊振东张开手臂搂他的腰，把脸埋在周雨肩窝里蹭来蹭去，周雨洗完澡就穿了个内裤出来，炽热呼吸全打在皮肤上，有点烫人。  
他絮絮叨叨喊着雨哥雨哥，又喊周雨，周雨说我在呢哥在呢，你要干啥啊你喝醉了快睡吧。  
樊振东委屈巴巴抬起脸看他，雨哥我没醉我真没醉。  
周雨翻白眼，去你的吧，醉鬼都说自己没醉，把你扛过来可累死我了。  
樊振东不甘心，继续顽强地嘟囔，周雨我真没喝醉，周雨我成年了，周雨我能谈恋爱了……

周雨身体都僵住，攥在手里的毛巾啪一声掉地上。  
总有一天他会离开，会离自己越来越远，会找到心里真正喜欢的那个人。  
到时候自己再也不能拿这种见不得光的事情诱惑他，退到一个好哥哥的标准距离，偷来的快乐都要还回去，打上一个“年纪小不

懂事”的标签，扔到记忆的洪流里，越走越远再也不会有人提起。  
早就有心理准备了呀，这一天早晚会来的。

小胖子还在锲而不舍碎碎念，周雨我没醉真的……  
然后突然凑上来，含住周雨的唇，小心翼翼地舔。

周雨没推开他，破罐子破摔地想，他喝醉了，他应该什么都不知道。  
小孩儿还带着点酒气的舌头舔在唇上，又软又热，周雨觉得自己一定也是醉了，不然他怎么会放纵自己回应。  
手臂攀住后颈，亲吻换着角度越来越深，来不及下咽的唾液溢出唇角又被舔去，借着酒精的劲儿樊振东不知满足，不肯停下。  
即使没有经验，跟随本能的驱使就知道要怎样取悦彼此，他啃咬舔舐柔软的唇肉，勾起周雨的舌含着吮吸，和梦里尝到的一样

甜美却又更甚之，接吻原来是这样快乐而熨帖的事情。  
因为周雨也在回应他，他把舌尖抵进周雨齿缝里就受到了主人的欢迎，周雨用自己的舌头磨蹭他的，轻轻咬着，收紧口腔吮住

不放，樊振东被亲得迷迷糊糊，只觉得一颗心都要化掉。  
仿佛不知疲倦一样的亲吻来来回回持续了很久，极尽温柔缠绵。  
却谁都没有更进一步。

6

樊振东觉得少年小胖之烦恼又回来找他了。  
哦让我们严谨一点，现在是成年小胖之烦恼。  
他把这些天发生的事过了一遍又一遍，得出的结论都是他哪里也没得罪周雨。  
其实他连到底是不是得罪周雨了都不知道，因为周雨平时待他还是挺好的。  
会捏脸会投喂，也会陪他练球对拉。  
但是周雨有一阵子没找他了。

一开始他也没当个事儿，以为周雨可能最近没兴致，三天五天不想搞很正常，十天八天也没啥，可这都半个多月了，周雨一次也没要过

。  
于是今儿下了训去吃晚饭，他端着餐盘坐到周雨对面，桌面上照样吃吃吃聊聊聊，桌子下面把脚伸过去去勾周雨小腿。  
这算他们一个常用暗号，又不起眼又方便。  
周雨起初没反应，他以为周雨可能还是没兴致的时候，脚腕儿被他雨哥贴住，蹭了两下。  
这就是答应了。

晚上他去找周雨，故意搂着人撒娇。  
雨哥我想你了，雨哥今天一起睡呗，我难受……雨哥你摸摸我……  
周雨一言不发地解他运动裤的腰带，连内裤一起给脱了，樊振东胯下那东西已经半硬，翘起来一些。  
他给撸了几把就彻底勃起了，深粉湿润的头部从包皮里彻底露出来，往外吐着前列腺液。  
看样子这些天小孩儿自己应该也没怎么弄，周雨有点内疚，却也不知道该怎么办，他是想慢慢冷处理的，可现在手里还握着人命根子呢

，哪儿有说服力。  
樊振东却已经耐不住了，把人按在床上，脑袋拱在胸口去吸那两颗小小的奶尖儿。

半个月没搞过，周雨自己也没比樊振东好哪儿去，现在人就俯在他身上，乳头被舔得舒服，大腿上有根东西湿漉漉地蹭，身体里埋藏压

抑的情欲极快地复苏。  
樊振东还在亲他舔他，含含糊糊地说雨哥你真甜。  
周雨抖了一下，操，他从哪儿学的。  
却因为这一句话就涨硬起来，樊振东起来把他内裤也给扒了，又伸手拨弄带着唾液水光的肿胀奶头。  
——吸两口就硬了，哥你真敏感。  
周雨脸上挂不住，拿巴掌推他。  
——樊振东你今儿哪来这么多废话，想做赶紧的。  
小孩儿倒也不恼，把他翻了个侧躺，自己从背后覆上去，握着阴茎送进周雨腿缝。

他们也玩过这个，但从没像现在这样不堪。  
樊振东撑起上半身来掰着周雨肩膀，吸舔那边胸口上的奶头，拿舌头顶着来回拨弄，和身下反复抽插的阴茎一起，水声淫靡几乎让周雨

烧起来。  
以前没从后面搞过他大腿，这是第一次，太超过了。  
周雨想推开他，身体却渴望被碰触被吮吸，那根东西有时候会蹭过股缝，恍惚中周雨几乎以为樊振东会操进去，他只能尽量保持一点理

智，克制自己不要迎合。  
然而身体的欢愉骗不了人，他压抑着低低呻吟，阴茎前端也溢出液体，又随着樊振东越来越快的顶弄蹭在床单上，逐渐洇开一小片水渍

。  
然后樊振东伸手握住了他的欲望，一下下揉搓撸动，带他坠进更深的深渊。

手指抠弄着龟头，湿黏液体被涂开。  
——雨哥这么舒服么，你看你湿的。  
周雨简直要疯，脑子却被上下夹击的快感搅成了一锅粥，他伸手去推樊振东，想说樊振东你先起来，却刚喊出前三个字就被狠狠撸了一

把冠状沟，直接被推上了高潮。  
他绷着大腿射了，樊振东借着他夹紧双腿的劲儿最后抽插几下，也抵着他泄出来。  
精液喷在腿根，周雨迷糊着想骂人，这特么好像是自己喊着樊振东的名字被操射了一样。

清理干净了樊振东也没走，钻进被窝里搂着周雨不肯放，热乎乎的像个暖炉。  
——周雨，雨哥，我真就是想你了。  
周雨掐他脖子。  
——少耍无赖，你搁哪儿学的那些荤话。  
小孩这时候倒知道害臊了，扭捏着说了句看，看片儿学的。  
又正经起来，那雨哥你要不喜欢，以后我，我再不说了？  
周雨点点头，睡吧。

樊振东以为这就算翻篇儿，接下来他还有公开赛，就忙着准备比赛去了。  
那句话怎么说的来着，too young，too simple。  
异国他乡，樊振东趴在酒店床上刷着围脖看周雨发的照片。  
和张继科的。  
和张继科的。  
还穿着他科哥的高定。  
按说这也早就是常态了，可他现在看着怎么就觉得刺眼睛呢。  
还有转发里，现在这些人也不知道是怎么了，这么多起哄说真爱的。  
其实以前也有，樊振东掰着手指头数他雨哥认识科哥的年头儿。  
但是但是嗨呀还是刺眼睛。  
他又没办法问周雨，有时差呢。  
而且，怎么说啊，说雨哥你穿科哥的衣服我不高兴？  
笑话咧，他凭什么不高兴。

 

7

樊振东把手机扔到一边，仰面躺成个大字。  
他知道这吃的是毫无意义的飞醋，可就是一时没法控制自己的脑子。  
周雨和科哥认识那么久了，他们关系也一直很亲密。  
会一起出去玩，科哥的衣服随便他挑，他们之前还做了很长时间的室友——  
他掐了把自己的大腿，不能再想下去。  
接着又安慰自己，毕竟这么久了也没见周雨和他真有什么，再说周雨和自己刚开始互帮互助的时候，起初几次也是生涩羞臊的，不是现

在真做惯了的样子。  
这么一想他舒坦了些，迷迷糊糊也就睡着了。

等他打完比赛回国，倒好时差背着包儿进了训练馆，眼睛溜了一圈找他雨哥。  
张继科高定。  
小胖子觉得嗨呀还是好气。

休息时候徐晨皓甩着汗说东哥你真是我亲哥，你换个人练行吗？公开赛没拿冠军你回来拿球拿我撒气啊？  
樊振东知道自己理亏，给道了个歉。  
徐晨皓说嗨你居然没跟我抬杠，来让我看看是不是假胖儿，说着就去捏他脸。  
樊振东躲开三丈远，操，捏你妈啊捏。  
徐晨皓说得，是真的胖。

周雨安安静静坐在一边喝水，把汗湿的T恤换掉。  
没往这边的热闹瞅一眼。

樊振东觉得还是不对劲，照以前的套路，他俩无论谁出去比赛，一段儿不见面，回来肯定是要找对方弄一次两次的。  
他就故意冷了周雨几天，结果周雨那边日子该怎么过还是怎么过，好像把还有这么个事给忘了。  
雨哥不管我了，樊振东心里不舒服。  
他再怎么会控制自己的情绪，总归还是十字开头的年龄，肉眼可见的毛焦火辣起来，  
于是教练说你这样不行，今儿下午也别练了，我现在也不问你为什么，放半天假自己调整调整。  
樊振东收拾东西一路回宿舍，他心里清楚自己是因为什么，可这事儿也只能憋着，没法跟人说。  
他想自己不能这样，他和周雨也不能再这样下去。  
他喜欢周雨，一早就喜欢，所以缠着他赖着他享受周雨宠着自己，这几年早就陷进去，再没有回头路。  
连周雨拉着他做那些事情，虽然一开始就说好了帮个忙不要多想，他也根本无力拒绝。  
即使周雨不喜欢自己，即使不会有未来，至少他们拥抱缠绵，至少他给过周雨那样的快乐。  
明知是虚妄的安慰，却始终舍不得放手。

樊振东第不知道多少次地开始考虑要不要对周雨坦白。  
此前每一次每一次他都怂了，怕如果周雨对他一点儿心思也没有，那他们这样的关系，也就该断了。

他翻来覆去折腾了很久，看看时间差不多，去拿凉水洗把脸冷静冷静，把腹稿又过了一遍，心一横决定去摊牌。  
给开门的是周恺，周雨没在。  
周恺说，雨哥？雨哥去继科哥屋了。  
哦草怎么又是张继科。  
樊振东说那行吧，我等他回来。

 

那边张继科是下训就直接把周雨拖走的，回宿舍还把房门给锁了。  
周雨一脸懵逼，科哥你咋了。  
张继科说有事得跟你谈谈，关于樊振东的。  
周雨说小胖？那你找我干啥啊你找他啊。  
张继科睨他一眼，跟我你还装个鸡巴，是樊振东这几天都不对劲儿你没看出来还是你故意装看不出来，还是人小孩儿喜欢你你也喜欢他

还故意装不知道？  
科…科哥……  
连环炮问的周雨慌了神，前面那句话他明白自己是装看不出来，可后面那句一个字一个字狠狠敲在周雨心上。  
他艰难地理了理思路，知道张继科既然上来就挑明白了自己也没必要藏着掖着，何况那是科哥，科哥又不会坑他。

张继科又说，你也别慌，我自己看出来的，真要是上面知道，今儿找你的那就不是我了。  
周雨点头，示意他明白，又问张继科怎么看出来的。  
张继科说还用问么，以前我可能还有点不敢确定，这几天只要你一穿我衣服，小胖那球抽得跟上辈子有仇似的，瞅我的眼神都不咋对。  
周雨愣了会儿扔出一句：“科哥你说……他这是吃醋了啊？”  
张继科恨铁不成钢地解释：“是呗。”  
周雨还想不通：“那科哥你咋能确定他…他那就是那种感情。”  
张继科慢悠悠甩出一颗惊天大雷：“因为你哥也玩这个，就你俩那味儿，闻一闻我就知道。”

周雨傻了。  
周雨说那这么多年我没发现你也……张继科说哥是谁啊，那是哥藏得好。  
周雨缓过劲来就开始八卦，科哥那你藏着谁呢啊太不厚道了也不告诉我。  
张继科笑笑：“这现在还真不能说，等以后的，能说了你们也就知道了。”  
又劝周雨还是和樊振东说明白的好。  
周雨低头想了一会儿，问他：“科哥，那你犹豫过吗？”  
张继科一字一句答得坚定温柔：“一开始犹豫过，后来没有。”

这时候他手机叮叮当当响起来，张继科看也没看就划开屏幕，像是早有预料：“皓哥？在楼下了？好你等我一会儿。”  
他拍拍周雨肩膀：“你再想想，哥有事出去。”

周雨又静静坐了会儿，回屋一推门就看见樊振东坐自己床上抠手指头。  
他想这还真巧，人自己找上门了，便扯开嘴角笑。  
“小胖。”

樊振东抬头看他，一肚子之前不能说的委屈生气被个笑容全化成甜水儿，又被他雨哥身上那件高定图案搅进去酸味儿。  
他吸吸鼻子，看周雨走过来，张开胳膊抱住腰身，埋在怀里声音都变得闷闷的：“雨哥。”

“我喜欢你。”

 

8

我喜欢你。  
我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你。

周雨万万没想到自己还啥也没说呢，樊振东上来就是一记直球，原来准备的话一时没了用武之地，他推推樊振东肩膀：“小胖，你先放

开我……”  
“我不！”  
闻言小胖子把胳膊又紧了紧，使劲抱住周雨，新剃的头发茬儿在他身上蹭。  
“我才不要放开雨哥呢……”  
一句话说的周雨心都软了，手就搭着樊振东肩膀，听小胖子碎碎念。

我很早很早就喜欢雨哥啦但是一直不敢说。  
我怕雨哥不喜欢我。  
不过你对我那么好，我以为就这样也挺好的。  
后来你跟我做那事儿，我、我一开始吓着了……我知道咱俩这样不对，可是又忍不住找你。一开始我还觉得炮友也挺好……可是搞多了

我就越来越不满足，想谈恋爱，想让你只能跟我搞，连你穿继科大哥的衣服我都有点不高兴了，还不敢说出来……

樊振东越说越委屈，看周雨一声也不吭，心一横抬起头：“雨哥你说句话，要是觉得挺困扰的吧，那咱俩就断了，你还是我哥，我肯定

不纠缠你。”  
小胖子一直抱着他，胸膛里一颗心紧张得砰砰砰跳，全透过衣服皮肤传到周雨身上，仰脸看着他像是等宣判，又紧张又期待又忐忑。  
周雨又看了看自己身上那件张继科高定，问他：“我穿科哥衣服，你吃醋啦？咋不早点告诉哥呢。”

樊振东点头。  
是啊我是吃醋，可是我没法说啊，我也不是你男朋友……咱俩顶多算炮友，不对，还没炮过呢算什么炮友。  
周雨噗嗤乐了，樊振东一脸懵逼。

周雨说樊振东你个白痴，又说算了我也没资格说你，我也很白痴。  
樊振东更懵逼了。  
周雨说那我认识科哥几年了啊，那我要真跟他好早就好了，现在哪还有你的份儿啦，穿件衣服你也能醋，我说我那天喊了两回林高远老

婆你咋也不高兴了呢醋劲儿还挺大。  
说着伸手把自己T恤脱了往旁边一扔。  
那我先脱了省得你瞅着难受。

周雨脸有点红，眼神却一直坚定，走了不少弯路好容易两个人才说开心事，没有什么比自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己更幸运。  
他说自己也是个白痴，也以为樊振东没那个心思，说那天在KTV里听樊振东说想好好打球以后再说恋爱的事，就更确定了自己的猜想，谁

知道阴差阳错，两个人都越想越多越走越歪。  
——我也喜欢你呀樊振东，不喜欢谁、谁要跟你做那种事。

没有别人，只有你。  
周雨捧住小孩儿软乎乎的脸颊，认认真真看他眼睛。  
我们都浪费那么多时间啦，那你现在就是我男朋友了。  
他捏樊振东的脸。  
咋啦小胖，说话啊。  
樊振东没回答，倒伸手去掐了一把自己的大腿，然后哎哟一声。  
小胖子有点手足无措，像是刚回过神来似的，这才开开心心地笑出了大小眼，拉着周雨坐在自己旁边，脑袋往肩膀上一靠。  
——这不是太高兴了，一下不知道说啥嘛。

两个人靠在一起静静坐了一会儿，樊振东拉起周雨修长的手指头，把自己的手覆上去，分开手指扣握在一块儿。  
现在开心了？周雨问他。  
樊振东就拉着周雨的手，放到自己肚子上：“是啊是啊，现在我把心放肚子里啦。”  
周雨拍拍他的小肚子，憋着笑煞有介事地问：“小胖你这……几个月了？”  
“……周雨你烦人！”

小胖子伸手去挠周雨的痒痒肉，周雨一边笑一边讨饶，缩着身体躲避。  
嬉闹间樊振东的唇蹭过周雨脸颊，他一下停了动作，试探去寻周雨笑着喘息着的唇，黏黏糊糊低声开口：“雨哥，周雨，我想亲你……

嗯…”  
尾音消失在周雨主动迎上来的唇齿之间。

樊振东小心翼翼地拿舌尖儿舔周雨的唇缝，明明他们更亲密的事情都做过了，这种时候他倒有些僵硬，心跳得像是要按不住。  
周雨偏了偏头，张开嘴吮着那点软肉邀他吻进来。  
像是火星掉进荒原，焚成熊熊烈火，身体依循本能追逐周雨的唇舌，亲吻纠缠，变换着角度深入去探索每一寸口腔内部的柔软，再被对

方同样吻回去。  
最后他咬了下周雨的舌头，喘息着分开，鼻尖抵着鼻尖蹭了下，像是意犹未尽。  
他说周雨，我之前怎么能忍住没吻你。

周雨眼睛里闪起笑意。  
“就你十八岁生日那天不喝醉了么，你就吻过我啦。”  
樊振东：“卧槽我还以为是做梦呢。”  
他懊恼地抓着头发：“就，那天乱七八糟的我都记不住了。”  
然后扁着嘴跟周雨抱怨：“这不公平，你那天清醒的，我啥也不知道啥也记不住。”  
周雨说那怎么办啊，那也不是我让你喝多了的。

两人大眼瞪小眼看了一会儿，周雨从刚才就红的脸越来越红，他咬了下嘴唇，像是下了什么决心。  
他问樊振东，那你现在是清醒的吧？  
樊振东说是啊，废话。  
周雨站起来把他往床上推，自己也爬上去，分开腿跪在樊振东腰两边，樊振东口干舌燥，问周雨你你你干啥啊。  
周雨脸更红了也不看他，压低身体拿屁股蹭他股间鼓胀的那团东西。  
之前心意未明，他不敢也不能这样放肆。

周雨说你现在是清醒的肯定记得住……我们做吧。

“艹。”  
樊振东骂了句脏话，手从周雨短裤松紧带里伸进去，揉着臀肉把人按在自己阴茎上磨蹭。  
周雨那一句话他就硬了。  
好多天没搞过，刚表白过的名正言顺的心上人，光着膀子就穿条小短裤坐你身上蹭你老二，还能忍得住的那是神仙。

 

9

樊振东显然忍不住，他凑上去亲周雨涨红的脸，然后两个人咬着嘴唇又吻在一起。  
他搂着周雨，手顺着背沟往下滑，伸进短裤揉着柔软饱满的臀肉，问他是不是真的确定要做，周雨挑着眉毛拿那双大眼睛湿漉漉地看他

：“别跟我说你不想啊？不想做那你赶紧趁早回去。”  
有这话就行了，樊振东一边扒他短裤一边亲，还一边黏黏糊糊地喊周雨、雨哥、小雨，能喊的称呼快被他喊了个遍。  
——才不回去呢……雨哥你都答应了你不带反悔的。  
两人身上那点布料都甩到床尾，周雨现在光溜溜地骑在他身上，樊振东沿着大腿上绷起来的漂亮线条往上摸，揉一揉敏感的囊袋和会阴

，再试着向后面那条缝隙探去。  
——以前都不敢说，看你这两条腿我都能硬，早就想操你。

年轻的一方毫不掩饰自己激烈的欲望，露骨言辞落进耳中，周雨略有些臊地偏了头，却把腿分得更开些，好让恋人更好地探索自己最隐

秘的地方。  
他推推樊振东的肩膀，示意停下亲吻，问他：“那个……你会么？”

樊振东梗了下，照实答：“……理论上…会，网上看的。”  
周雨：“我也…只有理论上会。”  
说完自己没憋住先乐了，两个人都明白对方应该是跟自己想法一样，因为那些悸动去查了下，没准哪天——就像现在——就用上了。  
樊振东笑着拿额头拱周雨肩窝，顺着亲他漂亮的锁骨，没敢留印子，就遗憾地往下去叼奶尖儿吸，说雨哥你这也早就想做了吧。  
周雨说嗯我们先试试…不行下次再说？  
他握住樊振东的手，有点紧张，大老爷们二十多年第一次办事儿还是被人操，不紧张那是扯淡。  
还是被个自己看着长大的弟弟——然后快感就容不得他再想下去了。

樊振东一路往下亲，握着他老二把龟头含进嘴里，整个动作没带犹豫的。  
又湿又热的口腔和手啊大腿啊必然不能是一个滋味儿，周雨之前哪儿享受过这个，被这一下吮得小腹发紧，他回过神来去推樊振东。  
“小胖你别！你放开…”  
樊振东把嘴里那根东西吐出来，抬头看他。  
“我得让雨哥爽啊。”  
说着又舔了一下：“要不下次你给我口回来，扯平了。”  
周雨屈服了，一是实在爽，二是小孩儿趴在胯间舔自己这画面太刺激。  
他顺着樊振东的头发茬儿，说你小子学的还挺多。

樊振东居然一本正经地表示雨哥你没说错，然后就从周雨床头柜抽屉里熟门熟路摸出来一罐护手霜，涂了满手，指尖儿又蘸了不少，往

他后面穴口里送。  
他继续认认真真地舔周雨，趁他注意力都在前面，手指压着后穴一点点推进去。  
周雨前面是爽的，后面只觉得又涨又奇怪，痛倒是还能忍，樊振东蛮有耐心，没让他太疼。  
但还是难受，第二根第三根手指加进去又抠又插的时候他试着转移注意力，跟樊振东说那下次你得让我操回来才算扯平呢。  
樊振东又凑上去亲他，他刚刚实践了嘴唇除开吃饭说话之外的第三种用途，便总也吻不够一样。  
他说行啊，雨哥你想怎么的都行。

周雨听了这话倒是渐渐习惯下来，屁股里插了三根手指仿佛也没那么难受了，他还有心思去摸樊振东的皮肉。小胖子本来就白，体脂又

高一点，泛着粉透着细汗揉上去就撒不开手，他刚摸到樊振东胸口，体内不知道什么地方被按了一下，快感一路炸到头顶，腿软得差点

跪不住。  
就这儿了吧。  
樊振东问他，手指更加了点力气往那块嫩肉上戳，周雨爽得又是喘又是抖的点着头，前列腺液从阴茎前边吐出来一小股，打着晃儿滴在

樊振东胸口。  
周雨觉得自己是疯了，才会挺着腰往小胖子软乎乎的胸上顶，他锁骨下边有颗痣，那些液体被涂抹开，他又握着自己往下去，水光一路

蔓延，拿龟头前面的眼儿磨蹭樊振东硬得翘起来的乳尖。

刚才那种因为漫长的扩张而有些压抑的气氛突然就变了味儿，樊振东一翻身把他压在床上，挤进腿间，粗硬的阴茎抵着被护手霜搞的黏

糊又滑腻的穴口往里顶。  
他说周雨周雨…我真的忍不住了。  
周雨想自己果然是疯了，他把腿张得更开，还拿小腿去勾樊振东的后腰——像是邀请他操自己。  
那处又湿又紧，被三根手指开拓过了也始终不是天生就拿来办事儿的地方，樊振东刚挤进去个龟头就爽得头皮发麻，不管不顾地掰开周

雨臀缝，一挺腰送进去半根。  
周雨疼得直喘，抬脚踹他。  
我操樊振东你他妈轻点！你那驴玩意儿多大自己不知道么！  
樊振东压过来吻他，一叠声地对不起，又说雨哥你要真受不了那咱不弄了。  
周雨心说都他妈进来了不如做完，倒反过来伸手抱他脖子肩膀，顺着气儿努力放松自己，试着习惯屁股里插着别人老二这回事，他说疼

倒还能忍，就是小胖你慢点儿…让我缓缓。

他们就着这个不上不下的姿势吻了一会儿，等周雨没那么绷了樊振东就问他：“雨哥那我慢慢儿来……疼你就说，你咬我也行？”  
周雨没说话，只拿大腿蹭他腰，他明白这意思，沉着腰一点一点插进去，周雨只是闭着眼睛亲他，再没吭一声儿疼。  
直到整根都送在里面，周雨额头鼻尖上都沁出了汗珠，眼睛闭着眉毛皱起来一点。  
肯定是不好受的。  
樊振东直起身来，看到的就是这样一个周雨。  
一个肯为他做这样的事，打开腿给他操的周雨。  
他抚去他脸上的汗水，指尖迷恋地划过英挺的眉峰泛红的眼角，勾画这个他喜欢了很久的小哥哥，现在终于是他的——彻彻底底、从内

到外。  
樊振东低低喊了声雨哥，周雨便睁开眼睛看他，那双眼睛雾气迷蒙，只映着他一个人。  
就和那些最难以启齿的梦中，他看到的一模一样。  
然而真实远比梦境来的更加销魂蚀骨，他看见周雨开口问他。  
“胖儿你怎么啦？你…你动一动啊……”

他握着周雨侧腰，退出来一点又操进去，龟头顶开柔软的穴肉，那里面又湿又热，紧得像是一张小嘴在吮着他的阴茎，初尝滋味的小孩

儿再控制不住自己，挺腰送胯，抽插一次比一次凶狠。  
樊振东又压下去吻周雨，舌头送进周雨嘴里舔舐翻搅，身下动作不停，每一次都操到尽根，快感和终于一点点被满足的占有欲快要把心

都填满，在亲吻的间隙里喃喃唤着周雨的名字。  
——周雨、雨哥……你是我的，我的……  
周雨几乎是四肢并用地缠住他，回应亲吻操干和那些迷乱的痴语。尽管身体还不能适应这样的情事，可一看到樊振东的样子，他便只想

满足他。

 

樊振东到底之前没有经验，抽插一会儿便被湿热的穴肉弄到了高潮，他俯在周雨身上射在里面，那一瞬间的失神渐渐褪去，樊振东突然

想起来，后半段周雨一直没硬…当然最后也没射。  
光顾自己爽了……他有些懊恼，得给雨哥补回来。  
樊振东把手伸到两人中间，撸动周雨有些软下来的东西，嘴也没闲着，顺着胸肌亲到奶尖儿，叼着又吸又舔。  
周雨被他这么一伺候，舒服劲儿跟着上来，都是年轻小伙子平时身体素质又好，很快硬起来，迷迷糊糊地搂着喊小胖催他快点，又去摸

樊振东的胸。  
这一摸一喊，樊振东又被撩动了火儿，他抬起周雨后腰，对着那个刚刚被操过的穴口顶了进去。  
那圈肌肉还是松软的，没什么阻碍就一枪到底，周雨哽了一声拿拳头怼他，又支起上身勾着头去看两人身下交合的地方。  
“妈的…樊振东你又硬了也不说一声……”

他其实看不到什么，樊振东的胯和他的臀部紧紧贴在一起，然而看不到也不妨碍那根大东西杵在里面的存在感，然后樊振东居然就这么

抽出来半根又一挺腰送进他里面。  
周雨啪地倒回床上，眼睁睁看着自己被操开这种事已经超出了他现在的接受能力，脸一直红到脖子根，樊振东一张嘴话倒是说得理直气

壮。  
“那我不是都说了得让你爽么……刚才是我不好，我太急了雨哥……”  
仿佛是为了证明自己说的话，这次小孩儿没一上来就大开大合地干，倒是埋在穴里换着方向地磨蹭，找那个之前他用手找到的地方。  
“再说我…我硬得难受啊，雨哥你再让我操一回吧，一会儿就好……”  
周雨把眼睛一捂妄图逃避现实，却没法堵住樊振东还在念叨的嘴，那些话一句一句灌进他脑子里，他想他从来都没办法拒绝这样的樊振

东，以前是，现在也是。  
他也没法忽略身下的感觉，里面被反反复复地顶开磨蹭，樊振东这时候已经泄过一次倒是有了耐心，一点点碾着肉壁直到周雨蓦地呻吟

出声。  
他找到了，突然绞紧的穴肉吸得樊振东差点又交代进去，他停了动作抵在那块要命的软肉上，去拉周雨捂着眼睛的那只手。  
——雨哥你看着我啊……  
他轻轻耸动下身，顶弄那个能让周雨快乐的地方，身体不会说谎也不会隐瞒，周雨抽泣一样地低低呻吟，阴茎前端颤抖着滴下清液。  
——是这儿吧？  
——舒服吗周雨？

周雨几乎要疯，他推开樊振东自己一翻身又骑上去，修长手指握住那根东西对准了自己后面，沉下身体找着刚才那个位置。  
他这时候才算尝到这里面的销魂滋味儿，也再顾不得害臊，手往后撑在樊振东大腿上晃着屁股自己操自己，把最敏感的那块嫩肉送到樊

振东的龟头上。  
湿润嘴唇微张喘息夹着呻吟，汗珠划过下颌喉结锁骨，樊振东视线也追着一路往下，胸肌腹肌人鱼线，翘起来的阴茎抵着小腹晃动……

然后是含着自己性器的穴口，那儿随着周雨的动作松松紧紧地吸吮着他，汗水和体液早把两人股间糊得湿滑不堪，甚至还有一些白液被

带出来。  
那是他刚才射进去的。

樊振东胯下一紧，挺动腰身随着周雨的节奏往上顶：“你这是嫌我没使劲儿啊？”  
他坐起来，抱着周雨屁股后腰，一起一落地往自己阴茎上按，龟头抵着内壁前面那处嫩肉死死地碾，周雨在他怀里抖成一团，眼泪都流

出来。  
樊振东找他的嘴唇亲他，说那这样呢，这样舒服吧？  
周雨咬他，黏黏糊糊地说樊振东你废话太多啦！  
樊振东委屈，揉着周雨的屁股说那我也不知道你喜不喜欢舒不舒服啊……  
身下动作却没停，他又去咬周雨的耳朵，含着耳垂儿告诉他，不过现在知道啦。  
……我抱着操你好不好？

这种时候还要什么脸，周雨点着头说舒服，随着身下操干的节奏一声一声呻吟，他撑着樊振东的肩膀扳直了身体，像一张被拉开的弓，

他把自己敞开了交出去，弓弦握在樊振东手里。  
他挺着胸膛，乳尖凑到樊振东唇边。  
“小胖…你舔一舔我……”  
湿热的唇舌含住那一点突起，舌尖弹动拨弄，樊振东吸了两口就去掰周雨的臀肉，尽根埋进最里面。  
“雨哥……你奶头太敏感了。”  
他咬着乳尖舔了一下，周雨夹紧了他。  
“我一舔你，下面这张嘴就咬我。”  
他吸够了这边，又去伺候周雨另一边奶尖儿，上面吃着下面操着，周雨爽得腰软，几乎要跪不住。  
这姿势不好用力，樊振东放倒他，压着周雨腿根把他对折起来，他现在知道怎么让周雨舒服，一进去就顶着腺体那块儿肉碾磨。周雨这

次也没躲，就那么看着他操进来，他把腿架在樊振东肩上，手伸到胯下摸着还没完全插进去的那部分阴茎。  
“那我咬得你爽么，胖儿？”

“周雨你他妈欠操。”  
樊振东甩他一句，挺动腰身放肆抽插，每次干进去都整根插入。他大腿粗底盘稳，打球的时候被各种人夸身体素质好天赋高，如今办起

事儿来也伺候得周雨欲仙欲死。又放慢了节奏龟头对准腺体又顶又磨，周雨哽咽着去抓他的手，死死扣着，腺体被操弄的快感来的绵长

持续，水一样涌上来快要没顶，周雨睫毛都被泪水沾湿，肉壁却还绞缠着樊振东的阴茎，不自主地吮吸，一副完全被操开的模样l。  
他说周雨，你咬得可爽了爽的我都不想拔出来，我试试能不能把你操射了吧。  
周雨喘着粗气儿勉强骂，你个小狼崽子……  
樊振东一瘪嘴，把周雨两条长腿放下，俯身捧着周雨的脸认认真真看他。  
“我才不是狼崽子呢……狼崽子养不熟，我要一辈子陪着雨哥的。”

周雨心里被这句话塞得满当当，樊振东连身下的动作都变得温柔缠绵起来，缓着插弄，磨他里面的穴肉。周雨抬手揽着他宽厚肩背，随

着律动拧腰送臀，他往里顶，周雨就抬着腰迎上去，又在撤出来的时候收着穴口挽留，几次之后两人就找到默契，配合着渐入佳境。  
快感层层叠叠却差一些得不到发泄，樊振东又一次操在腺体的时候周雨抬腿扣住了他后腰。  
他有些嘶哑的嗓子喊着樊振东的名字，他说樊振东你快点……你不是要操射我么？  
周雨感觉体内那东西撤了出去，随即又快又狠地操进来，樊振东的阴茎头部本来就有点上翘，角度找对了抵着肉壁干进去的时候很容易

就能操到自己最舒服的地方，樊振东每一次都往那个点上顶，插几下再埋在穴里沉着腰画圈儿磨蹭，周雨爽得眼神都茫了，迷迷糊糊地

低声呻吟。  
“舒服……哈啊…”  
“里面，里面那儿还要……胖儿…”  
樊振东顶在那块软肉上小幅度地操弄，问他：“是这儿么雨哥？你想让我操这儿？”  
周雨抱他后颈，拉下来接吻，舌尖儿往樊振东嘴里送，颤着声音说是。  
他睁着没有焦距的眼睛看他，睫毛湿成一簇一簇，像是受惊的鹿。  
“操我……就、就是这儿，樊振东你操啊…”

樊振东发了狠地捣弄湿软的穴肉，交合之处水声淫靡，那里已经完全被操开了，穴口软软地吸着，他一下一下顶在周雨最舒服的地方，

肉壁便缠上来裹着阴茎，他一边律动，一边伸手摸周雨的胸，捻一捻乳尖周雨下面就吸得更热情更紧，樊振东估着他要到了，手里抠了

一把，下身插进去顶着腺体不停操干。  
周雨颤抖着被送上高潮，精液随着樊振东顶弄的动作一股一股溢出来，樊振东仍旧没停，抽送着阴茎持续操着他，直到被高热紧窒的肉

壁吸得实在忍不住，才抵在里面射出来。

 

被操茫了的周雨回过神来也是连一根手指头都不想动，被樊振东硬架着去冲澡清理，裹着浴巾喝着水看樊振东把一塌糊涂的床单扔进洗

衣机又换新的，然后被塞进干净清爽的被子里。  
樊振东关了灯拱上床，手一伸抱着终于被他吃干抹净的周雨，没忍住凑过去吧唧亲了一口。  
周雨说你还没亲够啊……累死了睡觉。  
樊振东说周雨你怎么能这样呢！你拔屌无情！  
周雨：拔屌无情是这么用的吗！不想睡你赶紧滚，把周恺给我换回来。  
樊振东委屈：雨哥你在我怀里干嘛喊别的男的！  
周雨：操都给你操了你还吃哪门子醋，对了樊振东，你不只有理论知识吗？  
樊振东：我跟没跟别人好过你比谁都清楚啊雨哥……这个那个……那你以前不是说我是小神童么……  
周雨：这他妈以后让我怎么直视这个外号。

——End——


End file.
